Camping Fic Number 3
by abregaza
Summary: Another answer to the Cape Haven Camping Fic Challenge. Also an alternate Haven. Max and Logan. No Ship.


**Camping Fic No 3  
by  
Abregaza**

**DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own them right? Cause if i did they'd still be on TV, or pay per DVD episodes or something like that. **

**A/N: **This is my third answer to Alaidh's Cape Haven "Camping Fic Challenge". Let's see what the elements were. Max - check, Logan in wheelchair - check, Set in season one - check (its kinda alt Haven), No ship, check (i wouldn't call getting it on in the wheelchair ship! would you?), tent - check (i guess, but make up your own mind).

Now that i've completely told the story in my A/N I'd like to thank Kyre for her most excellent transcripts (darkangelkyre . 8m . net) delete spaces where necessary for giving me the basic dialogue and setup for the start of this fic. I'd also like to thank Alaidh for her marvellous beta, as well as forcing me to strive to write to her guidelines.

Thanks also to my chat buddies, who inspire madness and laughter everyday.

* * *

Logan ended his call with Matt Sung and turned to find Max standing behind him, holding a gas can.

"Hey."

"Hey. Where you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"'We,' remember? The dizzying heights…" She stalked across the doorway and dumped the gas container and a bag into the corner. "…fresh country air…hiking in the Cascades…We talked about it last week!"

"You might've noticed there've been some changes since then." He turned his chair away from her and wheeled towards the dining room. "Unless you're planning to roll me off Mount Rainier, you might want to reconsider."

"What? You're back in the chair so you can't have a life anymore?" Max followed him, gesturing uselessly with her arms as she tried to make her point,her frustration obvious.

"No, but I can't exactly scale mountains now, can I?" He moved his journal, avoiding meeting her eyes and seeing the disappointment there.

"Forget about the dizzying heights. What about the country air? Campfires…S'mores," she pleaded with him.

"I got work to do."

"And I spent the entire morning waiting in line for gas," she spat angrily before turning and heading for the door.

"You can't get out of the city anyway." He wheeled his chair after her. "Not without sector passes."

She stopped and glared at him, then bent to pick up her bag and gas can.

"I was organising the fuel and food, you were arranging the transport and camping site. I held up my end of the bargain."

"Well its not like we could have gone camping anyway, Max. Like I said, what are you going to do, roll me off Mount Rainier? Anyway, its not like I didn't try to get sector passes."

"So what, we weren't going camping, and you didn't tell me before I spent all morning waiting for gas, and you were trying to get sector passes. Why do I get the feeling this was going to be an Eyes Only field trip?" Logan flushed guiltily.

"Its important, Max, there is a lead I need to follow up."

"Were you even going to tell me about the change of plans?" He remained silent and she saw red. "Guess not."

"Whatever, I'll just take my gear and get out of your hair, leave you to your work. I mean, at least I only wasted half a day. If you'd gotten your way I would have been wasting a whole weekend at the Eyes Only Wilderness Retreat."

"Max," he said, but she was already gone, leaving him alone to his thoughts. " Dammit."

He sat before the window for almost an hour thinking of Max and her disappointment about the cancellation of their trip. She'd been so excited about going on a 'holiday' - something she'd never done before.

They were still stuck in the city… but maybe…

He rolled towards the phone and quickly dialled a number.

"Hey, I need your help."

* * *

Max sighed as she handed Normal her clipboard after the last run of the day. He'd had her hopping double-time since she'd gotten back from Logan's. She should have taken the rest of the day off, but… biking was a good way to work off some anger-fuelled energy.

She wheeled her bike tiredly towards the door, and groaned as her beeper started chirping. She was actually surprised to see that it was Logan. She'd expected him to sulk for a few days, then start paging her like nothing had ever happened. Well, maybe she'd just ride on over and let him apologise in person. It was only fair, after all.

She hopped on her bike with renewed energy and pedalled towards Sector 9.

Logan smiled as he lit the last candle. It wasn't quite a campfire, but hopefully it would do.

Bling had come over and helped him move all the living room furniture and erect a makeshift tent. They'd spread two air mattresses and sleeping bags on the floor near the 'tent' and Logan had prepared a feast of an indoor picnic to go with the scene.

Now all he needed was to get Max here and… the door slammed open, announcing her arrival.

"Logan," she called, moving into the darkened apartment towards the flickering light in the living room. As she rounded the corner, she gasped at the scene before her.

"I know this isn't quite what you had in mind when I suggested camping," he said, "but…"

Max just stared at him speechlessly.

"I even have marshmallows for S'mores," he said, holding up said bag of marshmallows.

She dived towards him for a quick hug before settling on the blanket that he'd so carefully spread on the floor.

Her pleasure at something so simple warmed his heart, and he transferred from his chair to join her on the floor. She was opening the containers and peering inside, sampling the picnic with relish. Her joy was childlike, pure and innocent.

Suddenly she turned to him, putting the container she'd been holding down onto the rug.

"So…" she said and he waited expectantly to be told off for being such an ass earlier. "When do we get to the S'mores?"

**THE END**

Hmm, maybe that wasn't quite what i described in my author's notes after all ;) Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
